


Red Vines

by CARBONCANON



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, I’ll add more tags as I go, Lassie is in denial, M/M, Shassie, Shawn is annoying him, as usual, im bad at coming up with tags, that sounds serious it really isnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARBONCANON/pseuds/CARBONCANON
Summary: Lassiter is having an off week and refuses to confront the problem, until Shawn comes back to annoy him.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Red Vines

Lassiter stood in the Chief’s office with his partner, O’Hara, listening to her theories on their newest case.

“I just think he couldn’t have gotten far, especially in this weather.” She mused, keeping her eyes on their superior.

Lassiter wasn’t listening. He stared absentmindedly at the back of a picture frame that was resting on the desk in front of them.

“Lassiter what do you think?”

He didn’t seem to hear it.

“ _Lassiter._ ”

The detective snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he had started daydreaming again. _Its the third time today._ He thought sourly before clearing his throat.

“Sounds like a plan.”

O’Hara and the Chief looked at him funny, like he had suddenly grown a second head.

“Carlton, I think you should go home.” Chief Vick said, looking worried. It sounded like a suggestion but Lassiter knew it wasn’t.

“What do you mean, im fine, we’ve been working this case for days I know we’re getting close.”

“I hope so, go ahead and finish your paperwork but I want you gone by one.”

It was twelve thirty. He had less than an hour.

“You’re both dismissed” The Chief handed the manila folders and their contents, that had been strewn across her desk, to O’Hara and nodded for them to leave.

—

Chief Vick kept Lassiter back for a moment mentioning something to him that he forgot to listen to. _I have to focus._ He hated this haze he was trapped in, accidentally spacing during important meetings and conversations. Lassiter knew why he felt like this, but he refused to think about it.

The detective left the room, automatically heading back towards his desk when he heard his partner chatting with a familiar voice.

“Hey Lassie-pants!”

_Shawn Spencer._

God forbid he could ever get a moment’s peace. The faux psychic detective was sitting at Lassiter’s desk, spinning in his chair, eating red vines. Carlton pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly.

“Get out of my chair, Spencer.” He growled.

“And what if I don’t?”

Lassiter knew Spencer was joking with him, trying to get a reaction. Today was no different but Shawn seemed to a have a new tone when he spoke, though Lassie was the only one who seemed to notice this change.

“Unless you’re being useful-“

Spencer took another bite of the red candy.

“- I will have to forcibly remove you from the building”

O’Hara or Guster usually would have said something to aid Shawn by now, but O’Hara could tell he was having a bad day again and Gus didn’t seem to be around.

“Well, Lassie, I’m pretty comfortable right here”

The psychic propped his legs up on on Carlton’s desk. _Oh, now that is the last straw._ Lassiter grabbed the shirt’s fabric around Shawn’s shoulder and angrily yanked him out of the chair. _Not today Spencer, not this time._

“You’re leaving.” He hissed.

Shawn seemed unphased, but didn’t move forward. Lassiter stepped behind the man and shoved him in the direction of one of the side exits.

“Aww, come on Lassifras! Im just having some fun!”

“Not anymore, Spencer. Im not dealing with this today.”

Lassiter opened the side door, stepping outside with Shawn still ahead of him. They stood under a small overhang that protected them from the rain. _Too close._

For a moment Lassiter looked at the parking lot, at the pouring rain, and felt bad that he was making Spencer drive home on his motorcycle. Neither of them said anything until Spencer stuck his hand out into the air, catching raindrops on his palm. _He is so annoying.._ Lassiter though fondly, but caught himself, grumbling,

“I can’t do this. Not today.”

“What was that?”

Shawn looked at him, pretending to be confused.

“I didn’t say anything-“

“Yes you did, I heard you, what’s your problem today Lassie-face?”

“Nothing.” Carlton growled “Whats _your_ problem, Spencer?” He jabbed a finger at the fake detective’s chest.

“You’re always coming here to annoy me. you keep coming back and solving my cases and flaunting your _fake_ psychic powers. Everything I do can be attributed to you butting your head into my cases and solving it just as im getting close. Whats it all for Spencer? What are you getting from this? What is your _problem_ _Shawn_?”

Lassiter realized he was ranting. _Shit_.

He looked away, back at the rain. _I said I wasn’t going to do this._ He felt the blood rush into his face and hoped Spencer wouldn’t notice.

Shawn looked at the detective, shocked. He had just said his real actual _first name_ , he was angry at him, obviously, but Carlton Lassiter didn’t call him Spencer for the first time in probably ever.

“uh-“

This time the quick thinking psychic didn’t have a witty response. He looked a bit hurt, but was more interested in why Lassie was still so out of it. Obviously Spencer had noticed when he saw the detective in the Chief’s office, he wasn’t paying any attention, which was very very unlike him. _Maybe he is just hungover?_ Shawn knew Lassie liked to have a drink or two after work, but he wouldn’t let himself drift off while he was on the clock. _What is with him?_

They stood there for another minute. Still too close together, the wind causing a thin mist of rain water to blanket them.

Lassiter rested his hand on the bridge of his nose again, eyes closed. It was Shawn that broke their heavy silence.

“I’ll go now.”

Spencer pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and stepped out into the rain. At least he remembered to cover his motorcycle this time, and he parked it on this side if the building today. He pulled another Red Vine out of his pocket as he quickened his pace.

When Lassiter finally opened his eyes Shawn was half way to his bike, he already looked drenched, but had a Red Vine in his mouth despite the cold rain.

That made Lassiter smile, only for a moment, before he caught himself again. _Im not doing this._ The detective thought. _Im not doing this._ He stepped out from under the overhang, following Shawn. _Im. Not. Doing. This._ The fake psychic was eating another Red Vine as he took off the hastily put on motorcycle cover. _Im doing this._ Lassiter was now standing next to Shawn, soaked from the rain. He shivered.

“Lassie?-“

Shawn didn’t finish before Lassiter pulled him into a kiss. _Fuck why am I doing this?_

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short, with a fun cliffhanger, kinda. there will probably be more soon lmao
> 
> EDIT: I just realized this looks pretty weird from my computer, I used my phone to write this chapter, sorry about that


End file.
